Traviscist Party
The Traviscist Party (Formally known as the Barmenistan Travisvist Party) Is a politcal party in Barmenistan. It was founded in 2248 by Travis "The Pastor" McMullen. ''History'' Origins The Traviscist Party was founded on the campus of the University of Kathura, financed by political supporters. The earliest form of this organization was A religion called Traviscism. It was really just A name that McMullen gave to his ideals, the group wasn't actually all that religious in nature, despite being assigned that moniker by the founder. He soon realized that he could re-direct this organization in a political way, and use it to gain power. This "religious" organization has been extended to cover a political party, an ideology, and a philosophical view. How it applies to all these definitions are based solely on the opinions of the leader. The party was started under the name "Barmenistan Traviscist Party". Shortly after it's inception, McMullen designed the flag, representing an M inside of a T, (His initials) and two crossed white lines representing the misunderstanding of the commom man. Beginnings Using his small, but loyal college student fan base, and his oratory skills, he successfully campaigned to become one of the representatives of Arakhim in the Barmenian house. From this position, he had a wider audience to address, and quickly gained more supporters. A few years later, Slap also successfully gained a house seat. With these two motivated men, the party reached the highest membership in it's history. Height of power With these numbers, it was only a matter of time before the organization gained more power. In roughly 2286, the party gained the majority in the house. Travis was quickly made the head of state, with Slap installed as head of government, and Traviscists filled all the positions of the Barmenian cabinet. This power was used to change the country's laws to meet with the opinions of "The Pastor". The party changed it's name to the Traviscist Party to make clear it's intentions of extending the Traviscist empire. Laws where also passed to make it harder for future parties to regain power, to change the flag, the capitol, and almost every other official thing about the country. The flag of the Traviscists flew over Barmenistan for 97 years, And the capitol city Kathura was known as "Travtopia" for about nine decades. The name of the country was changed from Democratic Republic of Barmenistan to the Traviscist Dictatorship of Barmenistan. The Fall In June 2320, re-emerged Liberal Democratic Party (formerly the Barmenistan Tory Party), won the house majority and quickly reverted much of what the Traviscists had done. The party remained active in Barmenian politics for many years, but eventually lost all of it's house seats. The Traviscists gathered in a neighborhood in Kathura, where the belief structure was mainly kept alive by passing it through the generations, and occasionally converting people. The Renewal Each generation of the McMullen family had A Travis. Travis V hopes to reinvigorate the party and re-gain power in Barmenistan, with the other two McMullen children. There have been groups of radical Neo-Traviscists around the University of Kathura campus. Travis V claims no association with them. ''Beliefs'' For * Abortion * Stem Cell Research * Female Gay Marriage * The ideals of the leader * Protecting the legacy and image of Travis "The Pastor" McMullen I * low government interference in business or personal life * Most individual rights * Prison slavery programs * English * War Against * Environmentalist Causes * Animal Rights * Male gay marriage * Religion * Most languages other than English * Communism